


Can You Believe My Luck?

by Whamiltoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angry Sex, Basically they're all POC except the Weasleys, Black Hermione Granger, Bottom Ron Weasley, Cedric is Hispanic, Fist Fights, Friends to Lovers, Harry is Pakistani, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Infidelity, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, MORE tags when needed, Neville is MENA Jewish, Open Relationships, Polyamory Negotiations, Praise Kink, Ron's still white as shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whamiltoon/pseuds/Whamiltoon
Summary: Ron was a teacher at a regular run-of-the-mill public high school in the suburbs of London, with a wife whom he loved dearly and was far better off than him, and a beloved little girl who was the world to him. He didn't like his job and his life wasn't interesting, but it was good. He had his mates and the rest of the faculty was alright, and he also had his beautiful wife and daughter. It was enough.Then Harry Potter showed up.And lord did he fuck everything up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, I am not British, so if any of you are could you please brit-pick this for me and also help me change the terminology to fit the British educational system and their colloquialisms. I'm an Iranian that goes to an American school who doesn't know any better lmao rip, so I'll just be using the American school system (Wow how classy I know) until I'm educated or are motivated myself enough to do it. I'm sorry this is just supposed to be something I write to fulfil my niche want of Ron/Harry with bottom insecure Ron so I hope you don't mind.
> 
> Also please make me aware of grammatical errors: English is not my strong suit.

Dark. It was always pitch dark when he woke up because Hermione couldn't sleep when there was any light on. While Ron wished he could at least keep the curtains open, he didn't because Hermione had a far more important job than he did and deserved any ounce of comfort she can get. She was head of the school board of the neighbourhood in the London suburbs in which they resided, almost an edge city if you will. She had always been the main breadwinner of the household. She made nearly double Ron's salary, as she worked longer and more gruelling hours. He wanted to grant her as much peace as he could because she deserved it.

God did he hope she was sleeping well right now because she was kind of screwing him over. She'd taken all the sheets and with the autumn air he was bloody freezing. Not to mention, her feet were currently shoved down his briefs and against his arse. He tried to wriggle away from her to freedom and manoeuvre over her sleeping body across the bed to pull back the curtains to let in some light. Unfortunately, he ended up tripping and falling onto the floor with a loud thud. He looked up and squinted in the dark to see Hermione's short figure pull herself up from the bed and turn to look down at him. She grinned with a short chuckle at what she saw, thick lips spreading into a grin revealing brilliant white teeth and a little gap between the front two. She was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Good Morning Ron, dear," She murmured in a deeper raspy voice she always had in the morning, further accentuated today because she'd only gotten three hours of sleep last night.

"G'mornin' 'Moine" He replied giving a tired smile in return himself, blowing a strand of long silky red hair out of his face.

Hermione got off the bed and opened the curtains for Ron; he did it every morning so she knew that had been what he was trying to do. She opened the windows to let in the nicely chilly autumn air into their "house" which consisted of half of a duplex that they'd bought. This was thanks to Hermione, of course; Ron by himself wouldn't have been able to pay for one in this neighbourhood. Ron finally managed to stumble up and kissed his wife tenderly, who looked like a goddess with the way the morning sun made her dark brown skin glow. After which, Hermione and Ron went through their morning routine as they always did together: Brush teeth, get changed, kiss their three-year-old daughter awake, change her, eat breakfast together as a family, and then leave the house.

Ron and Hermione always walked hand in hand to their local station and took the tube. Hermione would get off first, her stop was closer; Ron got off a few stops later and dropped off little Rose to the Nursery near where he worked and then walk the rest of the way by himself. Ron was rather casual even by public school standards. He'd gotten the reputation of being the "fun 'chill' teacher", because, while he was a good teacher, he didn't really care and often finessed his grading as much as his students did with their assignments. He came into work wearing loose worn jeans and an v neck red sweater with a giant gold R on it with sleeves pulled up to his elbows. He ran his fingers through his long ginger hair which reaching his shoulders: wild and messy. Most of his colleagues disliked him both inside and out but the kids were glad that he wasn't so uptight and anal, even if he could be a little 'insensitive', though Ron thought he was more of a realist than anything.

As Ron walked to his classroom, he taught engineering and regular physics, he was approached by a fellow colleague of his, Neville Longbottom: the AP Biology teacher with golden brown skin and a sweet crooked grin. He was a good guy, awkward but good.

"Hey, have you heard the news?" He was looking around as he got close, talking in a low whisper for some reason.

News? Ron hadn't heard about anything and gossip spread like wildfire around this school. "What? What happened? Please don't tell me Dr. Lovegood had another fit."

Neville snorted but shook his head "No, she's fine Ron, apparently Hannah's been saying we're getting a new faculty member, some guy with a doctorate in education from Harvard. Came from a bad home after his parents died in a car crash when he was a baby and only he survived. Apparently, he got in on a full scholarship, real tear jerker."

Ron raised a brow suspiciously but still looked ahead as he walked, "And how would you know all that about him? It's quite unlike you to try and get personal information on a new bloke like that, and even I find it hard to believe that Hannah could figure all that out even if she is really bloody nosy".

Neville looked quite embarrassed at hearing Ron suspect him of being so gossipy, "W-what? No! No not at all! I just heard his name before. It's just, he's pretty famous actually."

That caused Ron to turn his head to face Neville in disbelief, "A public school teacher? famous?"

Neville shook his head, "Well, He isn't a public school teacher exactly. After getting his doctorate, he taught abroad at impoverished schools in Pakistan and raised tonnes of money for charities to support kids', especially girls', primary education in the region. It has to do something about connecting with his heritage and to honour his mother from what I remember from his interview on BBC. He's kind of a national treasure at the moment."

"So this literal fucking saint who is beloved by the country is now teaching...here?" Ron was still not buying it.

"I know, I couldn't believe it too. Apparently, he's come back due to his recent engagement with his fiancé. I bet she doesn't want him to travel all over while they're planning their marriage. It was a sudden thing and he doesn't want to work for some well off private school either so he chose here, probably a random choice I'm sure. I bet he'll be going back and travelling as soon as the marriage ceremony is over." Neville offered his best explanation with a shrug.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Ron asked curiously.

"Cho Chang."

"Cho Chang? As in Manchester LFC member and big face in the women's FIFA Cho Chang? As in **the** biggest name in Women's football?" Ron was impressed. Women's FIFA wasn't Men's FIFA but it still was no small feat. She was big enough that even without watching Women's football regularly, due to Hermione, he'd still know who she was. She was a household name: mostly because she was one of the best forwards, regardless of gender, and also because she busted her head open once and tried to keep playing in the match despite it.

Neville nodded "I know right, this guy must be pretty lucky."

Ron snickered "Bet she wear's the trousers in that relationship, I heard she's rather bossy."

"Not Bossy, just a good leader. Be careful what you say, Hermione would probably tear you apart for using that word."

Ron scoffed "Bugger off! You're absolutely correct, but I don't wanna hear it. I love Hermione to death, but she's far too sensitive."

Neville quirked his upper lip in a way that said _Yeah sure_ and as he was about to speak again the 10-minute bell rung. "Well, I gotta go to class. You have engineering now, right? Have fun with your wooden catapults, Ron."

Ron rolled his eyes "Yeah, whatever, I doubt these kids are gonna even show up. It's the first day, and it's an elective. These kids are so fucking lazy."

Neville patted him on the back, "Don't be so Cynical, maybe you'll like this year Ron. Hell, how about you and I go drinking tonight, lord knows you seem to need it."

Ron thought it over "You know Hermione doesn't like it when I drink...but you know what? Why the hell not?" He chuckled "See you there." He said before making his way up the stairs to the third floor and out to the catwalk to access his classroom. What a year this is going to be, just like every other. It's not like the new teacher was gonna change anything.  
  
Who was this bloke anyway?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry appears, granted not for long, also Blaise is the worst and Ron starts a fight. What else is new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments! Character concepts will be out soon. 
> 
> Also if words like puff or fairy upset you I don't reccomend you read this because this chapter starts the trend of homophobia between the boys, mostly directed at Poor Neville in this chapter.

Ron found out exactly who this bloke was once school was over.

Ron had spent his first day of school doing exactly what he always did: not teaching a single thing. He just gave the kids their syllabuses, class schedules, and told them what supplies and textbooks to bring. He then instructed them to introduce themselves to one another while he furiously emailed the storage guys for the school to bring his shit back to his classroom because they'd forgotten. Four periods and a long email complaint later and school was over. Ron was relieved because he planned on spending some time at home making dinner for Hermione to eat when she came home. He planned on going out with Neville to the bar for as long as possible, so he wanted her to be at ease even if he wasn't there. Unfortunately just as he was packing his stuff to leave, the secretary made an announcement that the faculty had to come to the teacher's lounge for the welcome party for the new teacher. Ron let out a long loud guttural groan as he stomped his way over, and some of his students looked rather pleased with his suffering. Little fuckers. As he made his way through the buildings he wondered what this Harry Potter guy looked like. He was a British exchange student at Harvard so he was expecting some tall scrawny rich asshole. Neville had said something about him being Pakistani and getting in on a full-ride scholarship, but all Ron could think was white dick with slick back hair, shitty thrift store woolen scarf that could've been put to use by an actual poor person, and won't shut up about "Actively involving" kids in school or whatever the fuck that meant.

Boy, he was wrong.

Ron opened the door to the staff lounge to find Romilda Vane, the drama teacher and also the world's biggest cunt, telling everyone to come meet their "absolutely **_darling_** new colleague". Ron sneered and looked to find the fresh face in the crowd of teachers, which wasn't hard because they were circling him like vultures. Jesus.

Well, Jesus was right because Mr. Potter looked abso-fucking-lutely nothing like Ron expected.   
  
He was short, like perfect for Hobbit jokes short which was a plus, with warm topaz skin and a mop of dark brown curls on his head that poured over in front of his face. He wasn't lean either. In fact, he was a bit stocky and definitely went out to the gym a lot because his guns hugged the sleeves of his stupid polo t-shirt and his stomach was nothing like the beer belly Ron was starting to sport. It honestly made Ron a little insecure, because like what guy travels the fucking world helping those in need and still has the time for a full fucking workout, fuck him. On the bright side, he was sporting the dumbest fucking pair of glasses ever so he had that on the guy. Who needs abs when you've got 20/20 vision.   
  
Ron wasn't irritating and desperate the way the rest of his co-workers were and made his way to the corner of the room and texted Hermione, telling her he wouldn't be home until really late because he'd be hanging out with Neville. He'd learned from experience that lying doesn't work with Hermione so it was best just to be honest.   
  
Ron then looked at his screen blankly pretending to check texts on his phone, when suddenly he felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked up from his phone to see it was the Potter guy. He raised a brow "Can I help you?"  
  
Harry abruptly stuck his hand out enthusiastically "Not enjoying yourself? Don't blame you. This was all really sudden and kinda shitty, but I'm still glad they tried. I'm Harry Potter, by the way." He smiled all bright eyed with a big toothy grin that pressed dimples into his cheek. It was clear he wasn't shy with strangers and was overtly friendly or just trying to assert himself, either one.  
  
Ron took his hand and shook it "Ron Weasley. Already heard about you by the way. You're real impressive mate; a little birdy told me you're engaged to a famous bombshell. Good for you man. You really shouldn't be here; I don't want to bother you with common folk like me."  
  
Harry laughed at that, "Not surprised. Everyone seems to know who I am nowadays. But seriously did you just say 'Common folk'? I'm a charity worker not the Prince of Wales. I don't see why everyone's making such a big deal about all this, to be honest. My fiancé's far more impressive; people shouldn't be acting this way around me."  
  
Ron snorted at that "Humble, huh? Well no offence man, but your track record's pretty wicked."  
  
"None taken."  
  
"Shut up, you know that was a compliment. But I get it, people like Romilda can be really annoying." Ron admitted, pointing to the woman who was trying to pose in a way that was obviously flirtatious towards Harry. "Whether you like it or not, you're the big man on campus now. Let's just pray it doesn't get to your head."  
  
Harry's grin got a bit more impish at that, "No promises."  
  
Well, Ron didn't expect that answer from Mr. Goody-two-shoes and genuinely laughed, "Good one, I like a guy with a sense of humour. Seems like you're not that saintly after all."  
  
"Trust me, don't believe what BBC tells you. I appreciate the good press, but while I consider myself an altruistic person I am hardly 'saintly'."

Ron rolled his eyes "Oooh, mysterious. You've got me shaking in my boots Mother Teresa."  
  
"At least you're not calling me 'the chosen one'."  
  
"Wait. Are people actually calling you the fucking 'chosen one'?" Ron asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Oh, this is definitely gonna go to your head. In a week you'll be calling yourself Jesus reborn and demand that people kiss the ground you walk upon. This is too much! I hope you don't forget about the little people like me when you're the school's prophet."  
  
"I wouldn't call you little."  
  
"It's a shame the feelings aren't mutual, Bilbo Baggins." Ron's lips moved before he could stop himself. He couldn't help it. His brain was always going through his Rolodex of hate trying to find something clever to say when he felt vaguely threatened, and Lord knows that while this guy was nice, the way he was like the guys Ron hated through his high school years was a little threatening.   
  
Harry didn't seem hurt though, even if he pretended to be. "Ouch, totally haven't heard that one before, Pippi Longstocking." He nudged Ron.  
  
Fuck, that was actually a good response. "Oh **fuck you** mate."   
  
Harry shrugged "Can't fight with the 6ft guy on height status, can I? Had to come up with something else."  
  
Just as Ron was about to speak again Hannah called for Harry, "Mr. Potter! We got you a cake! Come cut it as our honorary guest!"   
  
Harry sighed "Well crap. Wanna join?"  
  
Ron shook his head, as much as he'd love to eat that cake he didn't wanna be with a bunch of brown-nosers who'd spoil it. Their grossly obsequious nature making him sick to his stomach. Plus it was late enough that he and Neville could leave, he could aways just eat at the bar. "Ate enough, got to cut down on the sweets. Need to lose a few pounds." He wasn't lying technically, he then smacked his stomach and laughed awkwardly.   
  
Harry turned to walk away before looking back over his shoulder for a second. "It was nice talking to you, Ron. I hope I can see you around. If I'm not brainwashed first." He smiled again, a little half grin this time.   
  
Ron returned the same sorta smile. "Yeah, see you around," He then left the room and walked out the building to the parking lot. The sun was starting to set now. He texted Neville to get his ass out so they could go the bar. He then took out a cigarette.

  
He needed a smoke.   
  
Ron watched Neville appear from the building running to meet up with him as he threw on his coat, "Saw you talking with Potter."  
  
"Yeah, Harry's pretty cool. Far less uptight and irreproachable than I was expecting."  
  
"On a first name basis already?" Neville asked with one of his signature smiles.

  
Neville was genuinely curious but Ron had just been talking with someone who was far more snarky than he was used to with Neville so he was still in attack mode "Bugger off."  
  
Neville suddenly got bashful "Sorry." He whimpered  
  
"Fuck. Shit. I didn't mean to be a dick, Neville. I just-Whatever, never mind. Let's just go drink."  
  
Ron got in Neville's cramped two-seater Volkswagen Beetle and rode with him downtown. They paid, or well Ron tried to pay and Neville interjected and paid himself, for parking and they walked to a bar they often hung out at.    
  
Ron stuck his wallet back in his pocket as they crossed the street, "You know you should let me pay sometime."  
  
Neville shook his head "It's my car Ron, it's fine."

"You sure?"  
  
"You need the money for than I do Ron."  
  
Ron shut up at that but squeezed his fists shut. His own financial situation had never been solid, and he always hated it when people brought it up but Neville was right, he was pretty useless and couldn't be blowing his money on booze or parking. He really was stupid if he didn't think that through.  
  
When they entered the bar it was relatively empty. It was a Monday night after all and remembering that only made Ron feel more pathetic. The two sat at the bar and ordered their drinks before sitting in comfortable silence, that was until he heard a familiar voice that reeked of vanity say: "Well if it isn't Longbottom and Weasley."  
  
It was Blaise Zabini. If it weren't for Draco, Zabini would be number one on his "Would start a fist fight with this teacher and throw away my job for and possibly go to jail just to beat in their face" list. Blaise's mother owned this bar, so Blaise often came here for free drinks and to harass Ron and Neville because he was an arrogant piece of shit who probably wanked to the misery of others. "Oh look who decided to pop in. Awesome." Ron jeered.  
  
"Of course, I wanted to greet my favourite two men in the entire world: Tevye and Oliver twist. I knew I'd find you two here, you're always here. Maybe I should call Hermione? Don't you think the bar visits are getting out of hand, Ron?" He grinned with scornful amusement, sticking out his expensive smartphone in their faces.  
  
Ron smacked the man's phone away. "What the fuck is your problem, Blaise. We're," He gestured to himself and Neville, "just trying to have a good time and relax and you always have to ruin it. And by the way, Hermione already knows I'm here because unlike you, I'm not a lying piece of scum, but then again with a mum like yours what would you expect."  
  
Blaise's face, which had been displaying a condescending smirk up until now, dropped into a more serious expression and he furrowed his brows "What did you just say about my mother?"  
  
Neville gulped thickly and leant over to Ron and whispered into his ear "Don't start a fight please Ron it'll only make things worse. He wants to bother us, let's just move to a booth and order some drinks."  
  
Unfortunately, his soft pleas fell upon deaf ears, "You heard me, Blaise. With a two-faced skank like your mum, I wouldn't expect anything else. Whose dick did she suck to get you into Cambridge? Is he the same guy who paid for Mommy's little prince's tuition. It's a shame you let them down by blowing it on a gambling scandal and now the only job you'll ever get is working for a public school like us. Sorry wealth couldn't get your punk ass anywhere, if I'd been as lucky as you I wouldn't have been so god damn stupid about it. I'm sick and tired of you acting like your hot shit because your mommy is rich. So what if I'm broke? Always been broke. Hermione pays for everything, not me! Who cares?! Cause guess what asshole? It doesn't matter! You're stuck here where no one will remember your name you piece of trash just like the rest of us, dumb mot-" Ron's seemingly endless vent was brought to a halt by Blaise's fist making contact with his jaw. 

Ron hadn't expected that. Blaise was a dick, but he cared far too much about his image to be confrontational, but when Ron thought about it, he deserved this after all he said. Nothing about what Blaise had said about him was wrong, to be honest, while Ron made up lies about Blaise to make himself feel good. However, that didn't stop him from throwing punches back at Blaise because there was nothing like having his weaknesses brought up that could get him to act self-destructively with no care for the consequences. Or well, no, that wasn't true. He definitely cared and once this fight was over he'd probably lock himself in the bathroom and weep over being the worst human and father, but the constant stress and Blaise's comments and he himself making everything worse had blinded him to that fact in the moment.   
  
The fight lasted a total of ten minutes and honestly it was pretty sad. Not like there's anything sadder than two basically 40 years old men duking it out in an empty bar while the bartender and a colleague watched with no idea about what to do. The only reason it didn't keep going was that Neville finally managed to get between the two and shove them away from one another. "Stop it! Both of you! You're not teenagers! You're both being downright awful right now!" He exclaimed. Blaise and Ron looked at each other with hateful glares as they panted heavily, chests heaving. "Blaise, I know you'd push Ron to this but I didn't think you'd throw the first punch!" He then turned to Ron and Ron absolutely hated the look of parental disappointment Neville gave him, "I expected this but Jesus Ron!" Of course, Neville expected this, who didn't. Ron had always been the type to pick fights, even though he hadn't really had a nice good row like this since his days at community college.   
  
While Ron was riddled with shame, Blaise seemed to possess none. "Oh look Neville Longbottom's here to be an upstanding citizen," Blaise huffed, catching his breath before finally standing up tall.   
  
"Shut up Blaise! You've done enough damage," Neville grimaced.

"Really now, I'm _so_ scared of Ron's knight in shining armour here to save the day. You gonna carry off your princess to safety, you fucking puff?" Blaise lips spread into a shit-eating grin, blood running down his chin from a split lip Ron had given him during the fight.   
  
Ron moved to get in front of Neville, "Oi, shut up Blaise. No need to be a dick. Just because Neville's a sweet guy doesn't make him a fairy."  
  
Blaise seemed to look confused for some reason and Ron didn't know why. Was it something he said? Before he could answer, Blaise had erupted into laughter. "Are you serious?! Neville Longbottom! Does he not know, Neville?" He asked, malicious grin now even wider.  
  
"Neville, what is Blaise talking about?" Ron asked, turning back to look at Neville. What was happening? What did Blaise know? 

Neville simply looked away. "It's complicated Ron I can't jus-"  
  
Blaise howled again, cooing at Neville. "Ooh, look at you! This is precious! You don't even know what to say. What happened to being honest and loyal Neville? Keeping secrets, lying to his face, I am absolutely living."  
  
Ron furrowed his brows. When had Neville lied to him? Or worse yet, for how long has Neville been lying to him?   
  
"Can I tell him, Neville? Pretty please?"  
  
Neville snapped at Blaise, shoving Ron to the side, "Shut the _**fuck**_ up Blaise, you're making _me_ want to beat the shit out of you. You don't know shit." He turned to Ron, "He's bluffing Ron don't listen to him."  
  
Ron let out a sigh of relief, but the relief didn't last long because when Blaise spoke again the colour drained from Neville's face. "Well you're right, I wouldn't have any dirt, unless I had video proof of what you've been up to. You really shouldn't do those kinds of things in a school, Mr. Longbottom. What would the principal say? Don't you think it's fair at least your best friend sees."  
  
Ron expected Neville to cry, but that wasn't what he got. Instead, Neville slammed Blaise into a wall. "Blaise can you just fucking leave asshole?! I'll tell him, Christ, please just stop. Why do you hate me so fucking much?! God!"  
  
Blaise raised both his brows high, "Jesus, relax! It's not that big of a deal." Then as if this hadn't happened, he left leaving Ron and Neville alone.   
  
"Neville...are you alright? What was Blaise talking about?" He asked, approaching Neville cautiously, putting a hand on him gingerly to comfort him.  
  
"It's nothing, I'm fine." Neville wiped his eyes, they were beginning to go a little red. He moved to sit at a booth and Ron followed. Neville simply stared blankly at his hands before looking to Ron, "I guess I should tell you what he was talking about."  
  
Ron tried to be supportive "Neville, you don't have to tell me, but I still stand by you dude no matter what it is. Even if you've committed a crime you'll still be my best mate. I mean as long as it's a non-violent offence, obviously. I have a firm no snitching policy, but if you've like killed ten people I can't exactly stay friends with you mat-"  
  
"I"m gay Ron," Neville said bluntly, turning to look him firmly in the eye.  
  
Okay, Ron wasn't expecting that. "You're a what?" He squawked, not really grasping this.  
  
Neville rubbed his temples "God. Fuck, I knew you'd react like this. Look, Ron, remember when I told you I'm single, I'm not. I'm dating Cedric. That's what Blaise was talking about, he probably caught us kissing or something. It's really not a big deal.  Can we just stop talking about thi-"  
  
"You're dating the fucking football coach? Christ Neville! That's like really weird. You don't seem like a queer at all! And Cedric too! Both of you look pretty bloody straight to me. You should've told me, this changes everything!" Ron was digging his own grave at this point.   
  
Neville didn't flinch. His face was stoic, but you could see the pain deep inside if you looked hard enough, which Ron clearly was not. "Look mate, this is all stupid, forget it. Forget I said anything. This changes nothing, okay? I'm exactly the same. Forget this whole stupid fucking day happened. I'll see you tomorrow." He said dryly, getting up and looking down at Ron to give him another disappointed look "Like you said, 'I don't seem queer'." and walked out of the building.  
  
Ron, confused on what he'd done wrong, tried to cover his tracks. "I didn't mean anything by that Neville! It was a compliment!"   
  
Neville didn't turn around.   
  
Ron groaned and once he was sure Neville wouldn't hear, he tried to act tough. "Well fuck you! It's not my fault! I didn't out you, and I was trying to be nice!" He huffed before making his way to the bar and saying bitterly to the very confused and distraught bartender:  
  
"Get me a glass of Guinness and keep em' coming." When it arrived Ron chugged the glass, then he got another one and another one. Neville usually moderated Ron's drinking so he was conscious enough for Neville to take him back home, but now he was pretty sure he just lost a friend and after these events, Ron didn't want to stop.   
  
Ron didn't know how many glasses he ended up having because at some point he'd tried to get up to pee but everything after that was a mystery to him.   
  
He probably blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please again, if you could give me comments, critics, compliments, whatever it'd be much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actions have consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eid Mubarak! I'm sorry I've been very busy this week.

  
Ron regained consciousness early the next morning, as he awoke with a splitting migraine and groaned, rubbing his temples. "Bloody hell, my head's killing me." He hissed.

Only to hear a vaguely familiar voice say, "I don't blame it, after the night you had."

Ron panicked and pulled up the bedsheets, _bedsheets?_  Ron finally managed to take in his surroundings, realised he was in a bed, and it wasn't his own. He looked up to see Harry Potter in front of him, leaning on the door frame. He felt a dull pain in his legs and arms emerge and threw the blanket to the side to look for the source of it. What he found was bruises and scrapes scattered over his shins and forearms. Ron, immediately, assumed the worse because he remembered nothing from last night, and he wasn't stupid. He read the news. He knew about what happens to rat-arsed people at bars, even if it usually happened to young women and he was neither of those things. "Where am I?! Why are you here?! Please don't tell me you-"

Harry saw where Ron was going with this and he immediately interjected. "No no no no! Ron, I'm not that kind of man! Please!"

Ron threw a pillow at him and backed up against the headboard, "Don't get any closer, Harry! I will beat the fucking shit out of you!"

Harry tried to aggressively shush him, "For the love of God, Ron shut up. My fiancé is in the other room and I really don't want you waking her up or she'll kill us both." He hissed before sitting down on the bed next to Ron. "Before you start going ape shit, you should at least let me explain since you drank so much I really doubt you remember what happened," Harry said, and honestly, Ron didn't have any reason to distrust him, he was Britain's sweetheart after all, so he had to admit that it was best to listen to him.

Ron sighed and grabbed the sheets, pulling them up to his neck protectively, "Sure, yeah, whatever."

Harry rolled his eyes before saying, "I don't know where you went or what you drank but man when I saw you, you were piss drunk. A few of your, or our, coworkers took me out to drink. When we all parted I was waiting downtown because Cho was picking me up and I saw you down the street. I wanted to go say hi so I went up to talk to you and, _boy_ ,you were a mess. Your face was flushed, you were stumbling around, and you looked like a drunk homeless guy. You tried to get on one of those public bikes while you talked gibberish about running away and then you fell over multiple times on the bike," Harry started and, okay well to be honest, that was something Ron could see himself doing when drunk, and it would explain the wounds. "After a couple of your attempts, I got worried and interjected, offering to give you a ride home. You got really defensive and angry, no offence, but you accepted and I didn't know where you lived and I couldn't just leave you alone so I brought you home. Cho and I slept in the guest bed and we let you sleep in our master bedroom. You looked like you needed it." He finished explaining and god did that embarrass the crap out of Ron. 

"Oh...fuck, really? Should I explain that to you?" He asked, really hoping he didn't have to because he wasn't good with the whole "expressing" yourself crap.

"Not if you don't want to," Harry said, his voice having a tone of pity in it. The tone making Ron's nostrils flare in an effort to control his disdain to being pitied.

Ron moved to get out of bed, "Good, because then we'd be late to work and I can't afford to get to school late unannounced on the second day." 

"Alright, I'm gonna go make breakfast. How about you go shower and you can borrow some of my clothes." Harry offered and Ron furrowed his brows.

"I'm not a charity case."

"I know, I'm not stupid. I just don't think you want to go to work smelling like sweat and beer. Plus go text your fucking wife, I bet she's worried about you." Harry then walked out of the room and to the kitchen. 

 _Thanks **Mum**._ _Oh fuck, wait yeah, Hermione. Lord, she must be so pissed._ Ron scrambled for his phone on the bedside counter and saw tonnes of missing calls both from Hermione but also Neville. Ron went to the bathroom and turned on the geyser, using the time he had to wait for the shower to heat up to call Hermione.

Once he heard Hermione on the other line, Ron immediately spoke. "Hermione?" He spoke nervously and heard a loud relieved sigh from the other end.

"Ron. Oh goodness, you're alright." She exclaimed, "You had me so worried. I called Neville and we were both nervous wrecks. He drove back to the bar you two were at and he couldn't find you."

Yikes. And here he thought Neville hated him. Well, guess who looked like an arsehole, again. "Hermione, I'm fine. Me and Neville had a little argument so he left, I got wasted without him and a colleague of mine passed me by and let me sleep over for the night. I promise it's all okay." Ron said honestly; he'd never lie to his wife. 

He could hear Hermione breathe deeply through the phone and spoke in her motherly and warm tone "Alright Ron but please don't let this happen again. I don't want to set a bad example for Rose."

Ron nodded, "Yeah, our baby girl deserves the best."

"Ronald, you are the best. To me."

Ron smiled like an idiot at that and covered his face "You're an angel Hermione. I love you so much."

"Me too Ron. Now at work could you please go apologise to Neville politely like I know you will. You're mates."

"Yes, mother."

"Oh hah ha Ronald. See you tonight, love, I've got to go to work."

"See you," Ron said, before hearing Hermione hang up on the other end. Why the hell did he do such dumb reckless shit when he had such a perfect wife? Ron wondered in slight horror if he was going through his mid-life crisis. He always hated how stagnant his life was and now that he was getting older the fear was getting worse.

Ron stripped and finally turned on the shower, now that the geyser had heated up the water. He got in and showered as his mind wandered to Harry. What was it like to live a life like that? To be intellectual, profound, to make a difference, to see so much good for the world and contribute. Ron wished he could do that but with a life like his and kids like the ones who went to his school, trying to do something like that was hopeless. They didn't care, so how could he.

Ron tried to get his mind away from depressing shit. He had to get there early enough to apologise to Neville, so as he dried and wrapped the towel around himself as he looked through Harry's closet, he'd been given permission after all. All of Harry's outfits were nothing Ron would wear. They were all really fitting and frankly would not fit Ron. He almost wanted to put on his clothes from yesterday, but Harry was right. He'd smell like shit in them and he might even get in trouble for the smell of beer they carried. 

Ron begrudgingly put on jeans his fat arse couldn't really fit in and a shirt that made his stupid pudgy stomach look even bigger than it already was. Ron grumbled angrily to himself because he looked like a god damn dumbarse as he made his way to the kitchen. Harry was dressed and ready and looked so fucking pristine and Ron was a shambling mess. Ron watched as Harry placed down breakfast and looked up. "Hey, Ron. Nice to see you calmer. Those clothes look good on you." He said. Harry barely got the sentence out as he forced down a chuckle.  
  
Ron puffed his cheeks but he didn't feel as bad as he thought he was gonna mostly because Harry wasn't a total fucking douche and he was trying not to laugh. It's not his fault Ron had the body shape of a sack of flour. "Don't patronise me"

Harry kept beaming at him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder,"Not patronising you. They're a little tight but it doesn't look that bad mate. Then again you were drowning in your other clothes so maybe it's a nice change of pace. Here, you can borrow one of my coats at the door if you hate it so bad."

Ron looked down at him and exhaled slowly, "Thank you for all this. I didn't mean to get you caught up in my shit but I appreciate you letting me stay the night."

Harry shrugged "Don't sweat it. Now come on, let's eat," sitting down and motioning for Ron to join him. While they ate, another figure entered the room. It was a tall muscular woman with long silky black hair, deep onyx coloured eyes, and a sharp but friendly face. She was stunning and looked as if she was chiselled out of marble. He didn't blame Harry for being totally head over heels for her.

Harry, who was almost done, ate the last few spoonfuls and got up and wrapped his arms around her in a tender loving embrace. "Hey Cho," He purred and she grinned and hugged her shorter lover back. It was a kind of puppy-love kind of affection that Ron and Hermione didn't have the time to show to one another anymore. 

"Good morning Harry. How's your little friend doing?" She asked as she leant over and looked at Ron even though she was talking as if he wasn't there.

"'His little friend' is doing fine thank you" Ron couldn't help but quip snarkily as he gestured to himself, before going back to shoving face fulls of food into his mouth.

Cho raised a brow sharply, almost in offence but Harry calmed her down, "Excuse him, Cho. He's just hungover." He then turned to Ron, "Dude, she drove you home and cleaned your scrapes. Play nice." 

Ron immediately felt a little bad, okay not really, but he felt bad for embarrassing Harry. He pretended to be apologetic, "Shit Sorry Ms. Chang, I-"

"Call me Cho." She interrupted, flashing him that almost annoyingly gorgeous smile which felt a little fake, god Ron hated being interrupted.

"Alright, _Cho_. I didn't mean to upset you, alright? I kinda had a rough night and I didn't think addressing the fact I'm in this room would upset you so much," His tone was a little sharper than he'd meant it to be.

Cho turned to Harry and noted, "Your friend's sassy."

"No shit." Ron interjected before Harry could open his mouth.

Harry pursed his lips together and turned to his future wife, "I'm sorry. Would you like some breakfast?" He offered.

She shook her head, "Not hungry. Plus got a protein shake waiting for me in the car. I've got practice. See you tonight." She kissed Harry tenderly on the lips, "You should be at work by now. Don't be late. You should probably wake up earlier if you're going to take so long." She then looked at Ron and directed the next comment at Ron. "Don't eat so much, you'll be fat if you eat like that." She then said a quick "I love you", blew Harry a kiss, and walked out the flat.

"She sure is a fucking catch." Ron sneered, looking down at his empty plate.

"Yeah isn't she nice." Harry sighed, he wasn't being sarcastic even though he really should be. "She's a little overbearing but she's honest and cares a lot, just has a funny way of showing it."

She probably was nice to Harry; he was pretty perfect and there wasn't much to critique about him. She was pretty perfect too. It was a match made in heaven. Thank god she wasn't Ron's wife or she'd have a boatload of nagging to do. "We should go Harry," He said wanting to change the topic from Cho. 

The two then left and made their way to work in Harry's car, Ron snagging Harry's coat to wear on the way out. His car was an electric Fiat with those stupid coexist stickers on them. How cliché.

Ron and Harry parted to their respective classes once at the building. Harry offered to Ron to come over anytime but said preferably not with Cho around because it was obvious the two would not get along. Ron appreciated that Harry was at least honest with him, even if he'd just been told to his face he was a shitty guest. Ron said he might take Harry up on it before he himself offered Harry to come over for dinner with Cho as a thank you whenever possible. Harry agreed and together they scheduled it for tomorrow night.   
  
 Ron made his way to his class after everything was sorted out, stopping at Neville's on the way. "Hey, Neville."

The man was working at his desk, looking over papers he had to grade. He looked up and when he saw Ron he got up and hugged the man. "Sweet Jesus! You're alright! Thank God. I'm so mad, you got me so panicked." He said, looking scared for Ron and Ron couldn't help but feel horrible for being a shitty friend. He always felt a little bad for his insensitivity, but only because he knew he had to or that would be fucked up, but it was never really this bad.

"Neville, I am so sorry about last night. I was just-"

"Ron. It's alright. I'm not mad at you. You're a straight man whose never met a gay guy before. You didn't know what to say. I just thought maybe you'd be different," Neville admitted and if that didn't fucking sting. "But I should've known better. I was being over sensitive."

"Neville I just want you to know I totally accept you and Cedric and I'm totally happy for you both."

"I know Ron. I know. You're not like Blaise."

"Hell yeah I'm not like Blaise. By the way, I'm inviting Harry Potter over for dinner tomorrow night as a thank you for letting me crash at his place when he found me drunk and fucked up wandering downtown." Ron starter.

Neville winced, "Oh God."

"I know. So I was wondering if you'd like to come over with Cedric, as well. You don't have to come out of the closet or anything and be there as a couple unless you want to. It'll just be my way of showing you that I really am sorry."

Neville grinned and pulled his friend closer and god Ron was so relieved he hadn't lost his closest mate. "I'd love to Ron, and I'm sure Cedric would love to too."

After that pleasant conversation, Ron told Neville the time of the gathering and made his way to his classroom a few minutes after the bell rung. His students "ooh" ed at him being late, and he simply told them to shut the fuck up before beginning his engineering class. He began teaching them about how to start their first project which would be wooden catapults.  
  
Two long periods later and  it was Ron's lunch period. He made his way to the cafeteria to get the free lunch the school provided, only to be stopped in his tracks by his darling favourite midget blonde cunt.

"Hello, Weasley." The man spoke, running his fingers through his platinum blonde hair as his lips spread into a feline grin.

"Hello, Draco." Oh boy, he could tell this was gonna be a rough day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would be much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron Introduces Harry to other teachers at the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise if this chapter is poor quality. I've been busy preparing for a trip.

Draco was a prick. Simple as that. He was just as bad as Blaise in every way except with the added bonus of knowing Ron since they were schoolmates. Due to that, Draco had a lot of material for his rather uncalled for remarks about Ron. Fortunately, Ron had the same advantage even if not to the same degree because Draco wasn't a total fuck up the way Ron was.

"How was your drinking trip last night?" Draco asked. God, Ron wanted to wipe that stupid grin off his damn face.

"It went fine you ruddy snoop," Ron grunted as he tried to side step around Draco to get down the hall. Of course, Blaise told Draco. Draco was constantly following Blaise around and talking gossip with him. Honestly, it was almost funny because it was clear Blaise had absolutely no interest in being around Draco, and yet Draco followed like a lost puppy anyway. Blaise was the only person in the entire world who could beat Draco at his own game. It was nice to see the twat get a taste of his own medicine.

It was a shame that despite Blaise's superiority complex and Draco's own fragile ego, Blaise still confided in him enough to chatter about how he took a piss on Ron and Neville last night.

"That's not Blaise told me last night." Draco chirped, putting his hands on the wall and leaning against it as if to block Ron when he tried to go that way. Man, the guy could not take a fucking hint.

Ron grabbed Draco by the collar and brought him up to his face and hissed: "Blaise doesn't know shit alright. Now why don't you go run back to your boyfriend before I ki-"

"Hey, Ron! What's up?" Harry exclaimed loudly from down the hall and came bolting over far too fast. Ron panicked, dropping Draco like he was a doll.

Ron turned around sharply, "Hey Harry, uh. I was just," He didn't know what to say so Ron just sort of defaulted to an arsehole joke and a shitty one at that, "Nothing. I feel awful though. My hangover is so bad. For a second I thought I thought I was dying so I just, followed the light at the end of the tunnel and turns out it was just Draco Malfoy's greasy hair."

"My hair is not greasy!" Draco scoffed in response.

"Yeah, it just has 500 pounds of gel in it. Who do you think you are? John Travolta?" Ron retorted rather childishly.

Harry howled in laughter at that and Draco shoved Ron. "Hey!"

Harry smiled down at the blonde, who was even shorter than he was, which was rather pitiable. "Nice to meet you Mr. Malfoy," He said shaking his hand. "I'm sorry about my friend and his name calling. Don't worry. Your hair is nowhere near as greasy as Ron's claims or his face."

Ouch. Well, Ron just made a similar joke so he couldn't say much or blame Harry for the comeback. He was madder that it was on Draco's behalf.

Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry. "I know what you're trying to do."

Harry pulled back, "What?"

"Look, I'm not a kiss-arse like everyone else here. I see through your bullshit. You're just some bright-eyed fresh-faced nobody who works for charities. I don't see why the nations in love with you. You're nothing special. Got it?" Draco spat at him before turning and sauntering away.

Harry looked in disbelief and confusion and leant over to Ron. "Who fed the Gremlin after midnight?"

"That's Draco Malfoy. He thinks he owns us cause he's a trust fund baby and his daddy's the Superintendent of the district and the CEO of his own stupid company. He and his rich friends provide most of the funds for the schools and other shit in this area. Even when we were kids it, and he, was like that. You showed up and stole his limelight. He hates that. He's a prick. You'll hate him rather fast."

"I don't doubt it." Harry huffed, "I ain't scared of him though."

"Most of us aren't," Ron looked at him "Come on. Come with me to lunch. I'm gonna get stuff from the cafeteria and bring you to the lounge. I know some actually cool teachers we can sit with."

Harry looked excited and Ron went with him to get one of the limited options: pork sausages. Which Harry looked absolutely disgusted by, then the two made their way to an already quite busy table in the staff room.

  
There was Neville as usual, with Cedric. Now that Ron thought about it, it almost made perfect sense that was Cedric was gay. Didn't women always mention that the hot ones were always taken or gay? Well, Cedric was both and he was **_very_** attractive. Even someone as straight as Ron could tell that his photo belonged in the dictionary next to the word "handsome". The man was ridiculously tall with a chiselled square jaw and high cheekbones. His hair was pushed back, but it didn't look harsh or gelled like Draco's. It was soft and glistening and smelled like coconut oil. The man was also ridiculously buff with sunkissed mocha skin and a brilliantly white smile. He probably got braces when he was younger. A luxury Ron never got, which he was painfully reminded of every morning due to his slightly crooked teeth Not only that though, Cedric was ridiculously nice too: Funny, good natured, and modest. Even offering to teach some foreign language classes for Spanish since a lot of teachers got fired last year, something he knew Draco's dad had something to do with. Even if there was a stark contrast between Neville and Cedric in appearance, the two were both pure and loyal at heart.

Good for them.

On the other side of Neville was Dean Thomas. A chill guy who had been volunteering to teach all the art classes, something that Ron felt a tad bit guilty that he seemed to be one of the few teachers who hadn't even thought about offering their services, ever since the huge budget cuts destroyed the art department. Ron knew him since he was young along with Neville and Draco. Ron used to be on the same football team as Dean and they often hung out. Dean's dad died when he was young but he had a cool stepdad who used to teach them tricks with the ball. Ron couldn't imagine having a step parent because his parents were still happily married. None the less, even if that might've fucked up Ron, Dean seemed totally fine. He was outgoing and he often threw the best parties thanks to his flatmate, Seamus.

As well, there were two girls across the table: Luna and Padma. Luna was a total basket case but Ginny and Hermione liked her for some reason. Padma and her sister were rather friendly with his wife too and Ron thought Harry would definitely like the two women as they shared similar cultures, Ron also wondered if assuming such was rude and a little bigoted. Nonetheless, Ron introduced him to Padma first. He honestly liked her a little more out of the two sisters even if Parvati was more similar to him. It was just that she reminded him a little too much of Lavender, his ex-girlfriend from college who also happened to work here. Plus, Padma had been one of Ron's few high school crushes along with Hermione, and he and Padma even went to prom together and stayed on very good terms despite being exes. He respected the hell out of her and while he loved Hermione from the bottom of his heart, he could see himself with Padma if it weren't for Hermione.

"Well if it isn't Ron and the talk of the town: Harry Potter, my man!" Dean flashed a charming relaxed smile and grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him in for one of those brief man hugs without making it look cliché at all. Everything Dean did looked effortless. "The names Dean Thomas, glad to meet you."

Harry grinned back, Dean's smile was rather infectious. "Pleased to meet you too Dean. Some of the other teachers told me you were an artist. I've always had a deep respect for art. I'd love to see your work."

Dean seemed rather touched by the offer, "I'd love it. I've got just as much respect for men like you. In a world like this, we need more sensitive folks."

"Artists and Activists: two peas in a pod," Harry agreed as he sat down and pushed his mop of curls out his face, seeming to be careful to keep them over a certain portion of his face. Ron wondered if it was on purpose.

Ron sat down beside him "Yeah I knew you'd two would hit it off. Now before you start talking each other's ears off, Harry, I wanna introduce you to someone: Neville, my best mate and his er...friend, Cedric." He said gesturing to the short and then tall man.

"As-salaamu-alikoum, Mr. Potter" Neville spoke in what sounded like straight up jibberish, but clearly Harry must've known what it meant because he was leaning over to shake Neville's hand.

"Salaam Neville, please just call me Harry." He said as he gave Neville's hand a firm friendly shake and a slight nod of his head.

Cedric chuckled beside Neville, "Thank you, Harry. I've been trying to tell him to be more informal and relax a little. He needs to take some lessons from Dean. He's only ever relaxed around his toad. I think he loves it more than any of us," Cedric flashed his brilliant grin yet again as he wrapped an arm around Neville's neck and ruffled his hair.

"Hey watch it, you're gonna mess up my hair!" He exclaimed, but he hardly sounded worried as he laughed along with Cedric. He seemed far more at peace than when he was just around Ron. Damn, was Ron that awful? Ron tried to push down the green eyed monster that was trying to rear its ugly head.

Ron watched as Harry turned to greet Luna who wore an aluminium foil hairband and a pair of radish shaped earrings. Her skin was pale with way too much sunscreen but that couldn't be helped. The woman had albinism which she inherited from her dad. Explaining both of their pale skin, grey eyes and almost white blonde hair. It wasn't like Draco though who was just the whitest kid in existence. While both she and her dad were born and raised in London, the two were of Filipino descent and that heritage was the source of most of Luna's wacky clothing. "And you are?" Harry asked.

Luna gave him a lazy smile and spoke in a slow melodic tone, "Hello. I'm Luna Lovegood. You seem rather dashing. The girls here are absolutely mad for you." She said chuckling slightly as she stared above Harry's head, not looking him in the eye even remotely. Sometimes Ron wondered if, and almost was sure that, Luna was as baked as one of his mum's biscuits.

Ron could practically see Harry's ego inflate as he pushed up his glasses in a flattered gesture. "I guess I am "The chosen one"." He joked with air quotes.

Luna leant forward over the table. "I'm being serious." Then she changed the subject entirely, as usual: "You ever wonder if the universe had a purpose of bringing you here," "Like there's something you have to do at this school? Like you have a mission? I'm sure the stars and planets want you to do something for us all or you wouldn't be here. I think Ron could use a little bit of saving from your heroi-"

"Ahh, good ol' Looney Lovegood!" Ron said, cutting her off sharply. "Gotta love her and her hippie dad!" He remarked, forcefully laughing.

Luna's head turned to Ron and she suddenly spoke in a steel cold voice that threw Harry and Ron both off guard, "Are you insulting my father?"

Ron immediately tried to take his statement back "No no! Luna! Er– it was a compliment!"

Luna instantly melted back into her sweet demeanour and Harry was very confused but wasn't as distraught as Ron seemed to be. He must've found her quirky nature rather charming because Harry had said "I think you're cool." to Luna without a hint of sarcasm.

Ron sighed and whispered to Harry "Just ignore that, and by that I mean her." Then he kissed Padma on the cheek to greet her. It wasn't something he'd usually ever do but he was on far good enough terms with her to get away with it, "Harry meet Padma. She's awesome."

"I hope Ron hasn't bored you with his god awful jokes Harry." She said smiling as she got up to shake his hand.

"She's funny too. And a cunt." Ron remarked, jokingly bitter

"Just like you," Padma added, her voice in a matching tone.

Harry chuckled at their banter. "Well Namaste Padma, it's nice to meet you!" He said giving a polite bow.

"No need for that Harry. I'm not my mother. You'll probably meet my sister. She's Parvati. She'd like it if you do that; she takes far more after mum in that regard. She's identical to me but I'm sure you can tell us apart." She chuckled, "If you can hear her down the hall, know it's not me. She's like a parrot with Lavender."

Harry smiled at that information, trying to imagine someone identical to the woman standing in front of him squawking over petty things with another lady.

Neville couldn't help but oppose Padma's statement, however. "Hey! Your sister is wonderful and very sweet. I think she's awesome."

Padma turned to the man, "That's because you want to fuck her Neville."

Neville didn't say anything after that, just stared at Cedric who returned the glance knowingly. Wow, those too were really hiding their relationship, huh? He wondered if either of them ever got jealous when others insinuated they were sleeping with colleagues. Probably not. Neither was the jealous type. Something Ron very much was.

When Harry opened his Tupperware, Padma looked over. "Is that biryani?" She asked.

"Yup," Harry said calmly, and damn did Ron feel rather uncultured.

"Did you make that?" She asked, rather impressed

"Yup. My wife doesn't cook, so I'm the only one."

"Can I have some?" She asked curiously

Harry shrugged and pushed it over to her and she took a bite. "Better than I expected." She noted.

Harry feigned offence and cocked a brow, "And what does that suppose to mean?"

Ron looked at the two "Ladies, please. No fighting, or at least over something I can understand."

Padma retorted "You're just mad that it's not over you since you're such a..."dashing" prince."

Harry was laughing loudly and Dean joined in too.

"Damn Ron she got you there," Dean said as he looked Ron up and down.

Harry shook his head "Come on guys he's attractive in his own way."

Dean's grin spread, still light. His teasing friendly and good at heart. "He works the "I've been doing meth" look well."

Honestly, with Ron's messy hair, heavy dark bags under his eyes, and his sickly pale skin he kinda did look like a meth addict. Not that he was going to admit it. "You're all just dicks who can't see how handsome I am." Ron lied through his teeth; he knew he was average at best. He wasn't fucking stupid.

Neville tried to change the topic, and Ron almost found the source of pity worse, "Come on guys now you're just being mean."

Cedric agreed "Stop picking on the guy, poor thing's had enough."

Ron snorted and bit his cheek, he wasn't some 'poor thing', he could handle himself. He crossed his arms "I'm not a baby."

Padma remarked "Really? Remember when you took me to prom and you spilt wine on your suit at the after party and you cried because you thought your mother was gonna beat you with a spoon."

Dean nodded "I remember that. Shit, he was weeping so loud, man. Even the neighbours could hear it over the music."

"You were rather loud," Luna said honestly.

"Yeah and you were overreacting to, your mother would never touch you. All she did was make you work to pay her back for ruining the suit." Padma added, "Honestly a little glad you ruined it. It was god ugly."

"Hey hey, I have a brilliant idea, guys: Maybe you guys can you guys stop embarrassing me in front of the new guy? Or do you all just hate me?" Ron groaned

The group calmed down and changed the topic to more casual small talk at Ron's request, seeing as he had had enough. They talked about sports, upcoming events, and they asked Harry a few questions about his work abroad. It didn't take long for the bell to ring signalling this period's end. Ron threw out his tiny lunch tray and told Harry he'd see him tomorrow night and informed him he was inviting Neville and Cedric over as well.

Harry looked over at the other teachers they'd hung out with as they left the table and said: "You've got some nice friends Ron."

To which Ron shrugged "They're cool, they tease a lot though. Except for Neville. Maybe that's why I like him the most."

The two then parted for their classes. They taught in separate parts of the school and Ron didn't have the time to walk with Harry. Plus what more was there to say.

As he walked to his class, he saw Dean waiting for him at the door of his classroom. "Saw you talking with Harry."

"Yeah, I invited him over for dinner tomorrow night. What's your problem?" Ron said staring at the clock, he didn't have much time to talk.

Dean shrugged "I don't know. Just curious..."

"You want to come don't you."

"He's so interesting! I'd really like to get to know him better, plus I promised Seamus a night out, he nags that I don't pay him enough attention, and I have no plans."

"So your solution is bringing him to my house, uninvited."

"Come on Ron, please! Harry's really cool and it would get Seamus off my back."

"I don't see why you have to even take Seamus out. I get that you're mates and all but still," Ron let out a deep sigh "Fine. But don't tell anyone else. I swear to god half the school's gonna end up at my house tomorrow at this rate."

Dean wrapped his arm around Ron's neck and ruffled his hair "You're the best Ron!"

"Whatever, man. Now can you fucking move so I can enter my class."

"This is gonna be wicked, see you later," Dean exclaimed before running off.

God tomorrow night was gonna be busy, wasn't it? Damn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are much appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron at home with the family: nothing special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, I'm back from the dead! Sorry, I was out for so long, I came back from my cruise a few days ago and so that's why this chapter is so short also even more unbetaed than my chapters usually are.

Ron returned home that evening alone. Hermione worked longer than he did and always picked up Rose since Ron dropped her off.

Hermione read a lot of parenting books, even before she was pregnant with Rose, and was convinced she had to follow a strict set of rules and behaviours in order to be the best mother. This included being just as active as Ron in her daughter's life, even though Rose was only four.

Ron was glad that this was the case, at least for Today, because it meant Ron had enough time to change so he didn't look like a total idiot in another man's clothes in front of his wife or his child. It wasn't that it was sketchy or anything; it was just that he looked stupid. Plus, he didn't want Hermione to go back to talking about last night, which he knew she'd do if she saw the clothes. Once changed, he turned on the telly and watched a rugby match as he mulled over some leftover Chinese takeout he had in his lap, while he waited for his wife to return home.

An hour or two later she'd entered through the door, holding Rose in her arms. Ron got up and made his way over to his wife "Hermione! how was work? I'm- look, I'm so sorry about last night. I was a jerk."

Hermione sighed "It's fine Ron. Just don't be so careless, I don't want you to be a bad influence. I really think you should read those books I gave you." She chastised him, before putting Rose down who ran to her father, hugging one of his legs.

"I'm gonna start cooking for tomorrow night since you decided to host your new friend over. Is anyone else coming besides him and Neville?" Hermione asked before walking to the kitchen. Ron trailed after her, picking up Rose to bring her over as well.

"Yeah, their plus ones. Also, Dean harassed me into letting him come with Seamus." He said

"Seamus? The guy who works for the local newspaper with Ginny? The guy who broke our speakers?"

"Pretty much. Everything he touches sets on fire. It's a curse."

Rose join in, "Woah is it magic?"

Hermione chuckled "No dear, he's just clumsy. Anyway, baby girl, how was your class?"

Rose lit up, she was practically itching to tell about her day. Ron loved how invested she was. She looked exactly like her mother when her dark brown eyes lit up and the two puffs atop her hair moved as she bounced in Ron's arms. Rose, for the most part, had taken after her mom. Despite this, she had inherited a few things from Ron: Namely, her dark brown freckles; her long nose; her rather tall height for her age; and her competitive nature, which was more like Ron's "Out do everyone" nature than Hermione's "Be the best you can be". She was also a little aggressive and stubborn for a young girl, Hermione was always nervous Ron was gonna make her a "problem child" but Ron found her sass and occasional cussing endearing.

"She quizzed us on the alphabet. I beat everyone in my class!" Rose said rather proud of herself.

Ron gave her a little fist bump "That's my girl! Kicked their arses, didn't yeah!"

"Hell yeah. I'm the best in class, daddy."

"My little girl beats everyone cause she's the coolest badars-"

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, "What did we say about that kind of language in front of Rose?!" She snapped pointing a wooden spoon at him aggressively.

"Daddy's in troouuuble." Rose giggled,

Ron pretended to be scared but he was smiling like an idiot with his girl. Hermione really couldn't stay mad because she knew how much Ron loved Rose and would do anything for her.

"Ron, seriously. Remember when Rose punched that boy in her class."

"He was being really mean to a girl in my class!"

"Still, you can't start fist fights. And Ron, you can't teach Rose how to fist fight."

"I thought she should know for her own benefit. Plus, I did scold her." Ron tried to explain himself.

"Ron you treat punishment like a joke. You can't only be upset when it only affects you. Rose, do you really think you should have punched him." Hermione said seriously.

“He deserved it” Rose stated

Ron couldn’t help but mutter “'atta girl,”  
  
Hermione glared at Ron "Stop encouraging her. She needs to learn right from wrong." She then turned to Rose, "Plus, guess who had to actually go deal with the caretaker about it and was taken out of work?"

"You mama." Rose whimpered.

"Exactly," She looked back at Ron. Curse her for finding the fastest route to making Ron feel guilty. He was painfully aware of how much work meant to Hermione and how much she, and there for her work, meant to him.

“You have to follow the rules, Ronald." Damn, she was using her motherly tone on him. "She could get hurt by getting into a fight or even worse, she could get expelled!” Ron winced, Hermione was right. He couldn't help it though, it just always felt shitty when he had to discipline Rose. She was sweet and brilliant and so young and reminded him so much of Hermione, he just sorta felt wrong when he did it.

“Yeah yeah, I got you."

"Promise Ron?"

"Yeah, pinky promise babe." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. Her face melted into a softer more loving expression, as she kissed him chastely and covered Rose's face in kisses.

"Now Ron, I was wondering, since I'll be busy cooking, could you put on a movie for Rose in the living room. It will distract you both. And something age appropriate, please."

"Okay, I put on jaws by accident one time Hermione."

She pointed a wooden spoon threateningly once more at him, but this time in a far more teasing manner. "I mean it, Ronald Bilius Weasley."

Rose snorted when Ron gulped thickly but obeyed his wife. Blowing her another kiss before leaving the kitchen.

Ron set down Rose on the couch and put on some reruns of Arthur for her before plopping down beside her. He took out his phone and opened a group chat he had with his siblings on WhatsApp, lovingly titled "Weselton" by Rose after watching Frozen too many times (Ron still had nightmares about the songs). Seeing as no one had sent anything in a while, Ron decided to engage in some good ol' family bonding.

**Ronald Mcdonald: Yo are any of you up?**

**Pink Gin: Hey Ron! How's Hermione?**

**Ronald McDonald: Gee whiz Ginny, you sure care about your brother.**

**Pink Gin: Don't be like that >:( I miss 'Mione and Rose! You guys don't come see me anymore!**

**Ronald McDonald: That's because you're a bad influence.**

**Pink Gin: And you aren't?**

**Ronald McDonald: touché. By the way, guess who's coming over tomorrow night?**

**Pink Gin: Who?**

**Ronald McDonald: Harry, the new guy.**

**Pink Gin: Oh yeah Neville told me about him.**

**Ronald McDonald: Speaking of Neville, he's coming over with Cedric. And Dean and Seamus ended up weaselling their way over too.**

**Pink Gin: ??! Seamus Finni"gun"?**

**Ronald McDonald: Oh god why do you call him that?**

**Pink Gin: Cause he's destructive and dangerous**

**Ronald McDonald: I wouldn't call guns destructive**

**Lizard King: They can be if you use them right.**

**Ronald McDonald: Oh, how charming Charlie. And how would you know that?**

**Lizard King: Bill.**

**Ronald McDonald: oooof course**

**Pink Gin: Exactly! Seamus may do it on accident but he still makes George and Fred's level of destruction look like chump change.**

**Fred: Hey! He does not!**

**Ronald McDonald: George. Can you stop switching names with Fred in the group chat? We can see your phone number. You're tricking no one. Fred's not even here! None of us is gonna believe Fred's chilling and texting to us while deployed in Afghanistan. Idiot.**

**Fred: True, but this isn't Fred. It's Angelina. I'm using his phone. He's taking a shower before we have sex so I decided to catch up with you guys while I wait.**

**Pink Gin: Ew, good for you, but ew.**

**Ronald McDonald: God damn it Angelina can you not tell us about this**

**Lizard King: You guys are making it weirder by making a big deal out of it.**

**Ronald McDonald: Shut up Charlie.**

**Fred: Hey! We scheduled this! Excuse me for getting excited about sleeping with my husband. When's the last time you've had sex? Any of you.**

**Pink Gin: A few weeks ago I think? I've been busy.**

**Lizard King: I don't see the need for sex. I'd much rather be out in nature alone.**

**Ronald McDonald: Go fuck a tree.**

**Fred: Ron...how long has it been?**

**Pink Gin: Years probably >;3c**

**Ronald McDonald: I'll have you know that it's only been one year!**

Now that Ron thought about it, it had been more than one year. The last time he could remember was a weekend during Christmas break, a year before last. Rose was staying over at his mom's and Hermione finally had her days off. Ron had woken up to her in some ridiculously nice white lingerie. They were very fond memories and he thought about it every time he jerked off.

**Fred: That's so sad Ron**

**Pink Gin: poor baby** **can't get his dick hard no more**

**Ronald McDonald: Hey! I'm a healthy virile man! We just don't have time. Between work and Rose....**

**Fred: That's seriously not good in a sexually active relationship man. It's a great stress relief and couple activity. You guys should do it more often. It's good for bonding and communication.**

**Ronald McDonald: It's sex Angelina not mommy and me yoga.**

**Fred: Fine. But don't come crying to me when your marriage falls apart. Anyway speaking of Mommy and me, I want to come see Rose. I miss my niece. I think we should all meet up this weekend.**  
  
**Ronald McDonald: Are you seriously gonna drag me out of my home on the two days I get to sleep in so that you guys can aggressively coo at Rose for four hours.**

**Pink Gin: Yes. You don't have a choice. We outnumber you.**

**Ronald McDonald: Fine, but I'm not paying.**

**Charlie Weasley: You guys can come to the zoo. Since I work there I can get you guys in for free.**

**Fred: Sounds awesome. So I guess plans are set. Anyway, I heard George turn the shower off. I'll talk to you guys later.**

**Ronald McDonald: gross.**

**Pink Gin: I gotta go too. I need my beauty rest. I've got to get to work early tomorrow.**

Ron sighed and turned off his phone without even saying good night to poor Charlie, mainly because he was angry that he'd talked about going to the zoo for free. However, Rose did love the zoo and she missed her uncles and aunts. Ron would've come no matter what. That didn't change the fact that he really wanted to stay in and watch some football and eat pizza, however. Guess he couldn't have everything.

Ron lounged back and cuddled Rose into his arms as they watched PBS, thinking about the fact he hadn't seen his family in a long time. It had been months since he'd seen any of his siblings and even longer since he saw his parents. But then again every time he visited his mom he tended to gain 10 pounds, and he really didn't need that right now. After all, Hermione explained that Ron really should start exercising for his health. He really did need to lose some of the weight on his chubby physique.

As Ron contemplated what to say or even talk about with his siblings at the zoo, he felt himself begin to slowly drift into his dreams. Before he could even realize it, he was snoring heavily and splayed on the couch with Rose, who'd gotten the memo, also fast asleep in his arms.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments much appreciated


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Weasley's throw a dinner and something comes of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW ITS BEEN A YEAR HOLY SHIT! Lemme just tell you 2017-2018 has been so fucking rough on me. But I started a new fanfic and I promised myself I wouldn't update it until I updated this one so uh, here you go!

Ron had spent the next day per usual. Following his morning routine and getting to work. After all, he wasn't doing anything till the evening. 

Work as just as normal, passive-aggressive interactions with his students, aggressive-aggressive interactions with Draco and Blaise, writing lesson plans during study hall, talking with his friends and now with Harry at lunch and then repeating step one again for his remaining classes. 

Once school was over Ron had made his way home. Deciding to be responsible for once in his life, he cleaned up the living and dining room before Hermione came so that she'd have less work to do. 

When Hermione arrived with Rose she placed her daughter down and turned Ron around to kiss him before he even knew what was happening. "You know, nothing is more attractive than when you act responsibly."

Ron laughed and kissed her cheek, brushing dense curls out of her face. "Should've known responsibility was one of your biggest turn-ons."

Seeing as Rose was here and she wasn't about to keep doing down this route, Hermoine changed the subject. "I'm gonna heat the food I made last night and set the table. Could you get Rose situated upstairs?" Hermione explained before walking into the kitchen.

Ron was quick to obey, dinner meant wine, which meant drinking and Rose didn't need to be apart of that. Ron went over and picked up the little girl from the couch and grabbed the Ipad to offer her something to entertain herself with. "Rose can you promise me you'll be a good girl and stay upstairs in your bedroom unless its an emergency."

"You guys gonna talk about bad stuff?" Rose cocked her head looking suspicious 

"It's not bad stuff. It's just adult stuff. You just can't be there but I promise you can when you're older."

"Promise?"

"Promise. If it makes you feel better you can watch telly on the Ipad and we're going to see Uncle Charlie at the Zoo this weekend."

"Really?!" Rose eyes lit up and Ron chuckled and nodded, grateful that Rose was being complacent. He placed her on the bed and explained to her what button to press to turn on the Ipad, and then put something on for her. 

Once that was sorted Ron made his way downstairs and helped Hermione set everything up. Everything was right on time, as so that as soon as the two were done changing they heard the doorbell ring. Ron offered to get it since he was the one who invited them all and made his way to the door, wondering who could've arrived first. 

Of course, it was Dean. The tall lean man smiling brightly with that charming grin of his accompanied by a short stocky man, Seamus. Finnigan's hair styled in a way that was far more professional and put together than he was causing a snort to escape Ron. 

Ron shook Dean's hand "Sup Mate? Come in." Before leaning down to the short man's level and with a mischevious grin said in an over the top Irish impersonation "top of the mornin'" 

Seamus shoved Ron playfully and laughed with him, the man was good-natured and could take a joke, he like his Roommate was pretty secure with himself as far as Ron could tell. 

God, he wishes that were him.

"I break your speakers ONE time and now I suffer with your shite accent as torment," Seamus remarked raising a brow 

"Do you have any idea how much they cost?"

"Yeah! I do! Cause I paid for it!" Seamus exclaimed and Dean got between the two men before Ron could elevate the playful banter to actual fighting. Thankfully nothing really could get to that level as they were interpreted by Hermione coming downstairs wearing a purple dress that gently reminded Ron how fucking hot his wife was.

"Settle down you too. Ron, behave." She said sternly.

Ron immediately backed off and nodded "Yes babe."

Seamus grinned whispering something to Dean who snorted and then leaned over to whisper into Ron's ear "Damn she's got you pussy-whipped."

"She does not." Ron hissed back before making his way over to his wife, singing Hermione's praises "Anyway, you two should thank my lovely wife who made the dinner here tonight." Trying to be professional and mature unlike his usual self at get-togethers, as to prove to his wife he could be decent not that he had to prove himself to her. 

Dean made his way over and gave Hermione a friendly peck on the cheek "'Mione what would we ever do without you."

"Starve probably." Hermione quipped, nice one.

Dean chuckled nonchalantly "Probably. For real though, I'm sorry about coming rather uninvited. You can blame this one" he pointed to Seamus who shrugged sheepishly.

"It's quite alright." She turned her attention to Seamus and took his hands and narrowed her eyes at him "Destroy another piece of furniture and you're never coming over again." She spoke, voice calm and therefore all the more terrifying.

Seamus gulped and nodded.

Suddenly Ron heard knocking on the door and a familiar voice accompanied a smooth chuckle "What did I miss?"

It was Harry. He wore a dark blue blazer with dumb elbow patches and a nice pair of jeans. His dazzling smile and two dimples being his accessories. Probably, a little too casual for Hermione, but Ron thought he looked just...fine. 

Hermione ushered him in closing the door, not wanting to let in the chilly autumn air for too long. She shook his hand and smiled up at him with a smile similar to his own. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry, I've heard quite a lot about you from my colleagues." 

Harry scratched his neck sheepishly and shook his head "Well, thank you. I appreciate the praise, but It's nothing special there's a lot of people like me."

"True, but I'm deeply impressed with your dedication." She then took him by the arm, "Come, sit. You are the guest of Honour after all."

Harry shook his head trying to be humble "Oh no please don't. I'm really not."

Ron moved to his other side and elbowed him playfully "Yes you are Mr. Hero, I decided that you should come over. So I decide you're the guest of honour."

Hermione feigned a cough and raised a brow "You decide? I think you mean we decide." She remarked before returning from her stern attitude to a sweeter one to Harry "Relax Harry. Sit. Enjoy yourself."

Once Harry begrudgingly sat and the other guests so far had as well, Ron leaned over Harry's chair and asked him more privately "Yo, where's your fiance?"

Harry sighed "Busy, some sort of Charity event she had to attend. She told me it was fine if I didn't want to come, but I think she's a little miffed."

Ron shook his head "Of course she is," And Harry gave him a dry look that said 'jeez thanks' and Ron immediately tried to cover his tracks. "B-but it's not a big deal. She probably is over it already and enjoying herself. So you should drink and live a little yourself as well!"

"I don't really drink Ron..."

"We're gonna change that, mate." He gave Harry's shoulder a little friendly Squeeze and sat beside him. "If all goes well, we'll be sending you home in an uber."

Harry laughed "Stop, I promise I'm not touching your booze."

"I bet 10 pounds you will."

"Are you serious?"

"If he doesn't Drink Ron, I'll drink on his behalf!" Seamus interjected

"You're not touching my whiskey you tosspot."

"Seamus, remember last time you got smashed?" Dean groaned, "You puked onto the floor and I had to drive you home"

"This is why I don't drink!" Harry exclaimed 

"You guys need to stop all this talk about booze. I think the food Hermione laboured over is far more important." Neville remarked and the group shared a laugh cause of it.

It only took 20 minutes but later Cedric and Neville had arrived, with a little house gift for Hermione because of course, they did. Neville always brought a house gift. It honestly made Ron a little guilty that he rarely got one in return. Once the two men were here, they eventually ended up at the dinner table with the food. Ron sitting next to Hermione and Neville, across from Harry. 

"so," Hermione said, glancing over at Harry in an attempt to make small talk. "You used to live in London before you travelled the world right?"

To which Harry responded with a curt nod "Yup. I was born here."

Hermione responded with "I can't help but ask: how were you in school? I don't want to sound hypercritical, I'm sorry. It's just...you're Harvard alumni! I have to know your plan. I really want Rose to get in and it would mean the world if I had an idea of how I'm not going to force her but for her sake it really wou-"

Ron put a hand on Hermione's shoulder, a cue to her that she was rambling. She took a quick breath and she rushed out a genuine apology to Harry for going on and on.

"No no, It's fine Mrs Granger." Harry insisted "my studies...they weren't anything special if that's what you wanted to know. I think the only reason I got in was I spent a year after high school volunteering abroad." Harry explained, amused when he saw Ron's wife whip out a pen and pad, actually writing notes. "As for behaviour, on the other hand, I have to admit I wasn't the most....perfect student. I had a knack of talking back and arguing."

Hermione snorted "Rose isn't too different, she gets it from Ron. No wonder you get on with him."

Neville raised a brow "You really fought with your teachers and got away with it?

Seamus always the sceptic added, "In Harvard, really?"

"Shocking I know" Harry consented, a mischevious glint in his eye. 

"I could never do that to my teachers, or anyone for that matter, I'd just feel guilty" Cedric mused.

"True, you should've seen 'im in Highschool Harry, he was friendly to a fault. Jock with a heart of gold and brains to match." Ron remarked, "Best party thrower and football captain we ever had."

"Yeah," Neville hadn't even been on the team but the sigh in his voice had a... certain tone to it Ron couldn't place but it had Cedric red in the face. 

 

Wait, was it...

Ew, gross, no. He adored Neville but no thank you; he didn't need to think of that. 

Ron scrambled to change the subject bringing up work and encouraging everyone to start eating and drinking. Thankfully, things transitioned smoothly and Seamus began to discuss work at the newspaper and the switch to online leading to a whole discussion about the internet that lasted their whole dinner.

Once dinner was over and it was late into the night, the whole crew was anywhere from Sober, in Harry's case, to pleasantly buzzed, in the case of both Seamus and Ron. Hermoine had found herself letting out a yawn and she gasped as she realized it was coming from her, "Oh I'm sorry! I guess it's later than I expected." Her cheeks warming up bashfully. 

Cedric chuckled and waved a hand dismissively "It's alright It is pretty late. We should be going." He spoke referring to himself and Neville.

"Agreed. If Cho's home already I don't want her worrying about me," Harry affirmed

"What?! But the night is young!" Seamus refused stubbornly.

"Says you, you insatiable little-" Ron started, voice good-natured but he was buzzed and therefore flippant.

"Chill" It was Dean, who was now directing his attention to Seamus. "But Ron's right, you're the only one with that attitude and I quite enjoy my bed."

And thus Ron and Hermione ended up saying their goodbyes to them at the door only for Rose to come pitter-pattering down the steps before Harry, who'd stayed behind to say his thank yous, could leave. 

"Mommy could you please tuck me into bed," She remarked tugging on her mother's dress.

Harry's eyes lit up "Oh right, you have a daughter. Hermione, you mentioned it. Rose, right?" He asked curiously

"That's me!" Rose exclaimed, watching as Harry kneeled to ruffled her hair 

"You're mom told me a lot about you. She said you're brilliant and tenacious." which was a nicer, but still just as honest, way of putting it.

Rose couldn't help but smile at her mom, pleased with the praise. "Daddy I like him," she said bluntly drawing a laugh from all three adults. "You should invite him!"

"Invite me?" Harry parroted

"It's nothing." Hermione chuckled before picking Rose up "I'm going to put Rose to bed, I'll see you soon Harry." She waved, walking off.

Leaving Harry still undeniably inquisitive.

"This weekend I was going to go to the Zoo with Rose to hang out with some of my siblings. One of my brothers works there." Ron explained.

"Oh, that sounds like fun." Harry mused 

"Nah my siblings are all twats, but I love' em. It's going to be insanely boring though, no offence. I wish I had someone like Neville or even you there. You're pretty alright."

"Damn, I thought I'd turned the charm up enough to be far more than 'alright'" Harry quipped 

"Don't push your luck mate."

"Well if it makes you feel better, I'm free this weekend. I would love to not spend it bored at home just grading stuff. I wouldn't mind hanging out." Harry offered 

"Shit wait, for real?"

"Of course."

"Well then, I'll message you when we want to go!" RON offered and with that Harry was heading out the door.

"See you soon Ron," He gave a little salute "I look forward to our date."

With that, he was gone, and Ron couldn't help but laugh. 

Date?

What a joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again Comments much appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> I may be posting character designs for how see the HP characters soon!
> 
> Also comments are much appreciated!


End file.
